


Journey

by ThatIronMaiden



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Frerard, M/M, MCR, MCRmy - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatIronMaiden/pseuds/ThatIronMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank are taken into captivity by an unknown man that they refer to as "the keeper"<br/>Together they try to escape their prison as well as their own personal cages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey

The running wheel that had been attached to their iron prison's wall creaked, and Gerard crashed into consciousness with a start. The slightly damp straw underneath him was soft but their prison had not been visited by The Keeper in a while, and there was a lingering, unpleasant odour. Gerard had gotten used to the negligence. He wrinkled his nose on remembering that he was still a captive in the foul place. Glancing toward the source of the sound that woke him, Gerard's gaze landed on his companion. Frank had set the contraption spinning on purpose and was now sitting next to their mediocre water supply, smiling sheepishly. Gerard rolled his eyes, hiding his smile behind a faked yawn. 

 

Gerard hadn't met Frank before they had both been thrown into the horrible abyss of fear and isolation. They hadn't dared utter a word to each other for weeks before Frank had finally worked up the courage for a simple "hello". They had still been too scared to say much to each other, as The Keeper had kept an ever watchful eye on them for a long time in the beginning. Time moved slowly in their prison. It was impossible to tell whether it was day or night, or if it had been minutes that passed, or hours. It seemed like their whole miserable existence was just one big train wreck. Gerard had silently observed the other occupant of the cell for quite a while. Gerard enjoyed it. Observing. Observing people, going about their business, cars, even objects. It fascinated him. Watching the chain reaction that a single action could cause. He remembered the day that The Keeper had strolled in, overly confident and condescending. Gerard had had no choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guys please comment and tell me what you think? I know it's quite short but if you want to read more let me know and I shall definitely continue! ^_^


End file.
